


We Meet Again

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Fluff, M/M, albert said fuck photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Albert Mason has a lot to think about - mainly about a certain Arthur Morgan. About all the times he saved his life. Arthur will need to save him one more time.





	We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolute garbage for these two so here's some more. I have a couple drabbles on my tumblr but I suppose this is my first fic on ao3. Yay!

The moment that Arthur Morgan had walked up behind him and startled him in the woods just south of Strawberry, Albert had fallen for him. The handsome and rugged outlaw who listened to him talk about his new passion for wildlife photography and allowed him to take a photo of him. The man who also brought back his bag full of important belongings from that nasty coyote. He was a kind man, a gentleman whom Albert really hoped to see again. 

And he did. 

Arthur Morgan came back just in time for his little charade with the wolves. Albert was bound to be premium dog food if it wasn’t for the help of the outlaw. Afterwards he had said, “You’re safe now” so calmly and gentle and Albert believed him. He believed the sincerity in his tone and the sultry sound of his voice. 

Oh, Albert Mason was a fool, but he was a fool in love and a fool for Mr. Morgan. 

Albert always seemed to get lost in the focus of his work, hiding behind the camera and completely unaware of his surroundings. Arthur has found him a third time, startling him in the open pasture as he tried to capture photographs of wild horses. Albert had jumped, pushing his palm against his racing heart, a mixture between genuine surprise and the sight of Arthur’s face. 

He surely was a lost fool with nowhere to turn. 

Once again, Arthur had helped him with his silly photography and he was incredibly thankful for all his help. He managed to bring back the rare horse so he could get a good shot. How was he ever going to repay him for his generosity?

Arthur would soon find him again, traversing the swamps in search of a magnificent encounter with alligators. Oh, if he wasn’t falling in love with Mr. Morgan he wasn’t sure what it was. They had a nice conversation in the boat but also one that wrung his heart like a soaked cloth heavy with water. They talked of how people were destined to love killers and maybe they were talking about the alligators lurking beneath their boat but Albert couldn’t help but think of Arthur who was sitting with his back to him. 

Arthur had told him he wasn’t a good man and worse than these creatures- and of course the title ‘outlaw’ wasn’t born of being good. 

But Arthur  _ was _ good. He saved Albert’s life a number of times and helped him with meaningless tasks and he always had a smile for him through it all. Arthur was a good man with a kind heart even if he gave off a dangerous vibe with his chiseled features and tough demeanor. Arthur may have told him that he has killed people, but for a good reason, right?

When they met again, Albert was sure it’d be the last, although that wasn’t what he wanted. He had stupidly tried to prove to Arthur that he could survive on his own, standing so close to the edge of that cliff. Maybe it was for himself- perhaps Arthur would like him better if he had a stronger heart. Or perhaps it was so Arthur could feel at ease about leaving him alone. 

Well, neither panned out well. Albert had fallen down the cliff side and Arthur had to pull him back up. He clung so tightly to the outlaw as his body shook with fear and out of embarrassment and the heat of the moment, Albert said bugger the eagles and goodbye to Mr. Morgan. 

Why had he said goodbye? He panicked and walked off, even as the thought of this being their last encounter entered his head. Albert ended up heading out with his camera once again in hopes that Arthur will show. If he found him five times before, why not a sixth?

Albert stood out in another open field, leaning over his camera, but he wasn’t as focused as he normally was. So at the sound of footsteps behind him he turned with a smile, hoping to greet Arthur. Yet, it wasn’t Arthur who stood there. It was two dirty looking men, each with a pistol in hand. 

“Gentlemen, can I help you?” Albert asked nervously, taking a shaky step back. 

One of the men nodded and kept his eyes trained on Albert while the other went around him to examine his camera. “Maybe. You look like a fancy feller. And that’s some fancy equipment. What you doin’ out here?”

These men certainly weren’t nice like Arthur Morgan. “I’m a photographer. I specialize in photos of wildlife.” 

Neither of the men had put their gun away and Albert worried he was about to be robbed. Maybe this was his fate for pinning after Arthur- to meet outlaws who actually wanted to hurt someone vulnerable such as himself.  _ Bugger _ . Albert had only been scared of animals, but he supposed it was possible to be scared of men who acted like animals. 

“Give us your money.” The man in front said, aiming his pistol now. 

Albert began to shake and he took another step back. “Sir, I don’t have any money.” 

The same man looked to his companion and pointed to the bag. His friend walked over and picked up Albert’s bag and dumped it contents out on the ground. Glass plates and items used for his photos crashed into the dirt, along with his own personal belongings. 

“No!” Albert cried out, unable to move from his spot. “Please, stop that!” 

The unruly outlaw walked forward and raised his hand as if he intended to hit Albert with it. “We ain’t being nice no more, fancy man! Give us your money!” 

Before he could hit him, however, the sound of gunfire echoed through the air and the man holding the bag dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. Albert fell backwards as well, dropping onto his bottom and covering his head. There was another shot, a horrible noise coming from the man in front of him, and then another thud. 

Albert hesitantly looked up and saw the man before him laying on the ground with a bullet hole through his forehead. 

“Oh dear.” 

And suddenly a horse galloped over towards him and the man on its back jumped down, holstering his weapon. “Mr. Mason?!” 

He knew that voice and then he saw his worried expression under his hat and Albert’s heart just wouldn’t settle down. “Mr. Morgan!” He called, trying to push himself to his feet.

Arthur rushed over and grabbed his arm gently, pulling him up and he didn’t let go until he was sure he wouldn’t topple over again. “Are you alright?” He reached his hand up and soft touched Albert’s face, examining him quickly. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“No, but they destroyed my equipment. What am I to do now?” 

There was silence and Arthur’s hand lingered for a moment longer before he pulled away. “I thought you was head’n home.” He suddenly smiled, shaking his head. “You must’ve missed puttin’ your life in danger. You’re lucky I was around.” 

Albert smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Perhaps I was counting on it.” 

Arthur paused, his jaw tightening. He took a step forward, his eyes intense. “Is that right? How come?”

If there was ever a time for Albert to get brave, now would be it. He puffed out his chest and met his gaze, although his nerves were causing him to stutter. “I-I suppose I missed you more.” 

The outlaw nodded, reaching his hand up once more and brushing his calloused palm over his neck. Arthur pulled him in and pressed his lips against Albert’s, kissing him so softly Albert was sure to melt like warm butter. Mr. Morgan’s lips were softer than he imagined - not that he’d admit to ever imagining them - and he tasted sweet. 

Albert’s cheeks burned hot and he didn’t open his eyes again even after the outlaw pulled away. Arthur chuckled lightly and grazed his finger over Albert’s bearded jaw. “Let me buy you new equipment, Mr. Mason.”

“Oh,” Albert sighed, opening his eyes now. “I hardly doubt I’ll come back out here, unless you were around to save this fool.” 

Arthur grinned and dropped his hand to his side. “Maybe I will be.” 


End file.
